


点我看绝美小妈诱惑继子

by JIUs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUs/pseuds/JIUs
Summary: ABO小妈文学你们看起来我写爽文没那么狠实际上不是这样的系列今天也是黄暴酒哥





	点我看绝美小妈诱惑继子

陈老板今年半百有余，精神方面老当益壮。  
在床上搞死一个小O没几天之后，又给阿云嘎找了个小妈。不过这件事只有陈家的仆人知道，因为那个小男孩被弄死不是因为老爷子的技术太好了，是因为老爷子技术太差了，那个娇气的小男孩也是个被惯坏的主，洗澡水没烧好就草草结束了，气的小男孩光着挂着稀薄精液的白屁股钻进浴室等洗澡水烧开。  
陈老爷子他没面子，他厉声让小男孩回来，小男孩说我不，两个人拉扯之后小男孩太阳穴撞上床上的装饰木雕的尖尖，在床上没命了。  
在这之后，老爷子带人回家从来不让除了阿云嘎以外的人知道，玩死一个还是因为自己不行，太没面子了。

阿云嘎是陈老爷子领养的。  
在陈老爷子心里阿云嘎是个好儿子：话少人傻没味道。平时话不多，给钱花就行，从不惹乱子，是个beta，还经常给他爸收拾烂摊子。陈老爷子在自己60岁的生日会上拄着阿云嘎送的马头红木雕花拐杖举着酒杯和几个生意伙伴夸阿云嘎忠心耿耿，其他人一边打量着旁边微笑点头的阿云嘎纷纷附和，一边暗地里说老爷子养了条好狗。

陈老爷子把郑云龙带回家的时候恰巧撞上了回来的阿云嘎。  
陈老爷子搂着郑云龙的腰，一边对着阿云嘎语重心长的教育道这么晚不要去酒吧，影响不好，一边摸上了郑云龙肥厚的屁股。  
阿云嘎第一次没对父亲的教育发表感言，他打量着郑云龙眼角的红，从头发丝到脚审视了一边。郑云龙抬起头和阿云嘎对视，大眼睛骨碌碌一转，嘴角立马弯了一个猫儿一样的笑。他舔舔嘴唇，大胆的散发着成熟小妈的味道。他怯生生的对阿云嘎说  
“你好啊！“  
阿云嘎也笑了，他点点头说  
“你好。“

阿云嘎系着袖口从楼上下来看见他年轻甜美的小妈穿着一件白色的卫衣晃着白晃晃的小腿儿坐在餐桌上吃早饭。郑云龙听见脚步声回头眼睛眯成了一个月牙柔柔的对阿云嘎笑。

“早上好呀，快来吃早饭。”  
阿云嘎没作声，坐到了郑云龙对面的位置上。盘子里放着一颗煎的恰到好处的蛋，阿云嘎拿着刀叉慢条斯理的用餐，最后一手拿着牛奶杯一手在桌下捏住了郑云龙细细的脚踝。

“你干嘛呀……”郑云龙眼睛红了。  
阿云嘎松开手，一饮而尽杯中的牛奶，然后用餐巾擦了擦嘴，走到郑云龙身边，拉起郑云龙的手放在了身下支起的帐篷上。  
“小妈你给我踩硬了，我怎么去上班啊。”

郑云龙正在吃阿云嘎的鸡巴，从囊袋舔到龟头，吸的啧啧作响。紫黑的茎身上沾满了郑云龙的口水。阿云嘎坐在沙发上，双手插在郑云龙柔软的发间，这个角度他能看见鲜红的舌头轻巧的抚过自己涨的通红的龟头，郑云龙抬起眼看着阿云嘎笑了一下，然后舔去冒出的体液。  
阿云嘎被这个上目线看的心里痒，莫名由来地一股火气。“怎么了小妈，我爸昨晚没满足你吗？”然后动腰狠狠的往郑云龙嗓子里顶，郑云龙措不及被呛了一下，他吐出阿云嘎的鸡巴，轻轻用手撸着，然后委屈的小声嘟囔，  
“你别说了……”

郑云龙正在被他即将属于名义上的儿子摁在沙发里肏。屁股里紫红的性器不知疲惫的进进出出，阿云嘎凶猛的像只狼一样捏着小妈的胯骨把自己的兄弟使劲往身下人最柔软的地方送。郑云龙半张着嘴，涎水不受控制的流出，他兴奋的把手伸进阿云嘎的衣服里摸着他精壮的肌肉，嘴里哼哼唧唧的不停下“嗯……啊……好棒……”  
阿云嘎捞起郑云龙的腰，贴着他的耻骨死命的磨。一手堵住郑云龙的龟头。  
郑云龙气的用手推他，小声央求着让他射，阿云嘎俯身撑在郑云龙上面，用力的顶了一下，“小妈昨晚已经射了，今天不能射了。”  
郑云龙被这一下爽的直抽气，像只奶猫一样去用嘴啃阿云嘎的锁骨，阿云嘎低头咬着小妈的舌头，像吃果冻一样吮吸着，然后把自己的舌头留给小妈去疼。郑云龙慢慢舔咬着阿云嘎的舌头，用腿夹着阿云嘎精瘦的腰，像个讨奖励的乖孩子一样。  
“嘎子我想射……”  
“你怎么还想射啊，小妈。”阿云嘎把郑云龙从身下捞起，两个人面对面，变成了坐姿。阿云嘎那根直挺挺的插进后穴里，郑云龙扭着屁股，双手抱着阿云嘎的头，把细嫩的乳尖往阿云嘎嘴里送。“干嘛呀……小妈你有奶可以吃吗？”阿云嘎别过头笑眯眯的问在怀里被顶的欲仙欲死的人，郑云龙胸前敏感的两点得不到满足，他可怜巴巴凑过去亲吻继子英俊的眉眼“嘎子多吃一吃，就有了。”  
阿云嘎让自己的柔美小妈先射了。郑云龙被阿云嘎摆成M形靠在深色的沙发靠垫上，细嫩的大腿肉全都是继子的红手印，后穴被快速抽插带出白浆。郑云龙进入了不应期，歪在沙发上看着阿云嘎的奋力耕耘，慈祥的为他擦去天庭上的一层薄汗。  
“啪”，阿云嘎一掌招呼在小妈肥美的屁股上，俯身在小妈耳边委委屈屈道“是你儿子在肏你呢，刚才爽够了现在想别人了？”慈母郑云龙舔着阿云嘎的耳垂，安慰着孩子“我在想怎么能让你多肏几次啊。”  
“每天都肏小妈的话，小妈这里就全都是我的味道了。”阿云嘎与郑云龙接吻，身下动的越来越凶，最终在即将释放的时候拔了出来射在了郑云龙脸上。  
“咋不射进去？”郑云龙用手擦了一点脸上的浓精，用舌头舔进嘴里咽了下去，躺在阿云嘎精壮的大腿上拔鸡巴毛玩儿。  
阿云嘎扯着郑云龙的头发把他拉起来，在颈间深深吸了一口郑云龙葡萄味的信息素，柔柔的接了个吻  
“射进去怀了的话，我就不能一个人肏小妈了。”


End file.
